You Must Be The Great And Powerful Veronica Mars
by jigsawjazzz
Summary: It's time for Lizzy to reveal to Logan and Veronica that she, with the help of a few friends, have been working together for years to bring them back in to each others lives each time their expectations, judgements, disappointments and resentments have forced them apart. There are a few surprises in store for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Title: You Must Be the Great And Powerful Veronica Mars

Author: Jigsawjazzz

Rating: T (some mature language, possible recreational drug use)

Spoilers: Entire Series

Disclaimer: Rob Thomas is the man, the creator. I am not worth, but I try. This is just too much fun, right?

**AN: This fic is a follow up to My Life-Changing Weekend With Logan Echolls (which is still being written. Part Two, Chapter One has been posted). While the first fic (when Logan is unexpectedly reunited with someone from his distant past) is set a few months before the much anticipated ten year reunion of the '06 graduating class of Neptune High, 'the Great and Powerful Veronica Mars takes place about two weeks after the reunion. Although Logan and Veronica have reconciled as friends and promised to try to put as much of their tempestuous and rocky romance behind them once and for all, neither is ready to even think about giving it another try. They are both still dealing with the pain and anguish their last break up brought them and have agreed to try to learn to be friends first without tearing each other apart. **

**Unbeknownst to almost everyone, especially Logan and Veronica, Lizzy has been "keeping tabs" on both of them, as well as the people they care about most, for years. With the help of a few key people, Lizzy has been in the background, quietly trying to guide Logan and Veronica back to each other, convinced that Logan will only truly be happy with Veronica in his life. For Lizzy, Logan's happiness is her top priority. But she knows it must be his decision to take that step once again, and cannot be forced. **

**Future fics will detail how Lizzy gave Dick a helping hand when his drinking and other destructive behaviors threatened to exact the ultimate toll, the state of affairs between Mac and Dick, an exciting business deal that will involve the entire Neptune Community, Eli Navarro in particular, and much, much more. Clearly my story will be doled out non-linearly. It's going to be epic, just fyi. You should read em and review em all. Just sayin.**

YOU MUST BE THE GREAT AND POWERFUL VERONICA MARS

Chapter One

So Logan was with her. Naturally. Far from making me angry or sad or freaked out, I was relieved. I had seen this day coming for a very, very long time. Now it was almost time for me to bring the others up to speed. There was only one thing I had to take care of first. I contacted my co-conspirators to let them know the time was nigh. I had warned both of them that the big reveal was imminent a few days earlier and to prepare themselves. Although they were worried that they might not be granted any more days on this earth once the great and powerful Veronica Mars knew all, I promised them it would all work out okay. Plus I bribed each of them handsomely.

And now…showtime. Approaching the Penthouse Suite of The Neptune Grande, I admit, there were a few proverbial butterflies fluttering around somewhere in the vicinity of my mid-section. But I was more than ready to do and say what had to be said and done. I had been for some time. Taking a deep breath, I raised my hand to knock on the door. There was a short wait and then the door swung open to reveal the petite spitfire that was Veronica Mars.

I was not expected of course. Veronica looked at me, her features a mask of polite inquiry, barely concealing her annoyance at the intrusion. I could not help but smile at her. Even though we had never been formally introduced, I knew a lot about her. I had waited a long time to say the following, "You must be the great and powerful Veronica Mars."

Confusion (and a little consternation) crossed her face. Eyebrows raised, she said, 'I'm sorry, do I…" her voice trailed off.

"No we've never met." I held out my hand. "I'm Lizzy."

At the same moment, Logan's head appeared in the little entryway, his eyes like saucers. "Lizzy!" Veronica looked at him as he stepped forward. "What are you doing here?"

Knowing that I had thrown him for a loop showing up without warning, I barreled on as if he had not spoken. "Elizabeth Carmichael. Lizzy to my friends. I do hope we can be friends. I mean, I sure don't want you as an enemy. Am I right?" Grinning broadly, I grabbed her hand and shook it vigorously. Boldly, I stepped through the door and walked over to where Logan stood like a deer in headlights. Even more boldly, I stretched up on my tippy toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Breath Logan, this is not the end of life as you know it." To emphasize my words, I thumped him twice on the chest.

Turning back to Veronica, who stood watching us, her eyes beginning to narrow, I declared, "I know you must wondering who I am and what the hell I'm doing here."

Clearly not too pleased by my presence, she said, "Well, now that you mention it…"

"Don't worry, all will be revealed in due course." There was a knock on the still open door. The hotel manager was standing in the doorway. "Ah, Mr. Davidson, perfect timing, as always. Are we all set?"

"They're just coming up now Miss Carmichael."

"Excellent. I knew I could count on you."

Logan had found his voice despite the glare emanating from the pixie by the doorway. "Lizzy, how did you know where to find me?"

Grinning at him, I shot back, "Well, I didn't do anything crazy like track your cell phone." This, predictably, did not go over well. "Too soon?" Ignoring the death rays shooting at me from a pair of blue eye slits, I persisted. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." To Veronica I said, "I'm sorry. I'll stop."

I took a step back in her direction. "Seriously, all joking aside, it is truly my great pleasure to finally meet you Veronica Mars. I have been looking forward to this for a very long time. I've heard soooooo much about you." She shot Logan a loaded look. Glancing at him, I noticed how pale he'd become. "Not from Logan of course. No, I've been well briefed by my spies. They'll be here a little later."

Turning, I said, "But to answer your question Logan, I've been keeping tabs on you since that night on The Coronado Bridge." He could not respond, only stare at me, flabbergasted. "That's right," I reasserted with a quiet but undeniable self-righteousness as I stared him down. "You scared the hell out of me that night. After that, I wasn't taking any more chances." I gave him a few more seconds to let that sink in. Shrugging, I added casually, "Anyway, that's how I knew you were here with the lovely and terrifying Veronica Mars."

Several room service carts loaded with all sorts of goodies both savory and sweet arrived. Speechlessly, the dynamic duo watched as Davidson oversaw the dispatching of said carts as I explained. "I hope you don't mind. I took the liberty of ordering a few treats for us. This may take a while and I am famished."

Logan and Veronica followed me to the central living room. "What do you mean, spies?" Logan followed up her question immediately with one of his own. "What do you mean, kept tabs on me?"

I regarded them both, gratified. I held up one finger in the universal "hang on for one second" gesture as the room service staff filed out of the suite. Turning to Mr. Davidson, I shook his hand and thanked him warmly. "Please give your most excellent staff my thanks." I removed an envelope from my back pocket and handed it to him. As I walked with him to the door, I added, "Do please make sure Chef Tobias knows how grateful I am." Mr. Davidson insisted we call him personally if we needed anything else.

As the suite door closed, I took a breath before returning to the now twin glares of confused annoyance. "Who's hungry?"

Logan took the lead. "Lizzy, what the fuck?"

Nodding, I walked over to the smorgasbord. "I hardly know where to begin."

Veronica, who was not amused, walked over right into my personal space. "Try," she growled menacingly.

I slipped away from her. She was kinda scary, I admit. "I know, who am kidding, right? I mean, have you seen this roast? If there's one thing in this world I cannot resist, it's Chef Tobias' Yankee Pot Roast." I snatched a fork and scooped up a large bite of the tender, juicy beef. Savoring it, I motioned to Logan. "Mmmmm, mmmm! Logan, buddy, you gotta try this! Yankee Pot Roast is your favorite, right?"

In spite of himself, he was beginning to relax. I saw the start of a smile, quickly squashed as Veronica shot him a look. "Now Veronica," I said coyly, "don't get jealous. I have it on good authority that you are particularly fond of Lobster Thermidore," I added as I removed the cover from a huge platter replete with two huge lobsters.

Stepping over to the buffet, Logan remarked, "There's enough food here for an army." IO looked at him, waiting for the shoe to drop. He looked at me searchingly, now even more suspicious." "Lizzy, what did you do?"

Enigmatically I answered, "So many things."


	2. Chapter 2

YOU MUST BE THE GREAT AND POWERFUL VERONICA MARS

Chapter Two

"Okay, that's it! I don't know who you are and don't know what you think you are doing, but if you don't start explaining yourself, I promise you, you will regret it." Ms. Mars was unimpressed with the feast I had arranged.

"Yes," I agreed with her readily, catching her out. "But not just yet, Pat Sajak. I have several years of exposition and backstory to impart, so I'm going to need a bite and a drop of something bubbly and expensive before I begin. Now I know you are both hungry because I went to great pains earlier today to make sure neither of you had a chance to eat more than a morsel or two." Turning back to the carts laden with food, I busied myself with the roast, making sure to get plenty of carrots and potatoes. I was a little of frightened of her, I admit, but I also knew Logan would make sure I could at least be able to leave the suite under my own steam. "Come on, don't be shy. You're going to need your energy for everything you're about to learn and see."

As if on cue, I heard a loud rumble emanating from V's tummy. I pounced, elated. "Aha! Busted."

Logan could not stop the chuckle that escaped his lips. Veronica wheeled around to glare at him, affronted by this betrayal. Logan held up his hands in surrender. "Okay Ronnie, mea culpa. But I think she's got us." Recognizing the first stages of a killer rant bubbling up, he quickly covered the space between them and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't hate me sugarpuss. If I don't eat soon, I'm going to pass out. I'm only human. And anyway, Lizzy's obviously not going to spill until she eats something."

"Logan, I knew I could count on your pragmatic nature. Would you be a dear and grab a bottle of whatever Mr. Davidson has stocked the frig with."

He deadpanned, "Happy to LC."

As he worked on opening the champagne, I sat and encouraged Veronica to relax a little and just go with it. "I have several surprises in store for you both. Now Veronica, I know you're accustomed to calling the shots a majority of the time, but if you can just loosen the reins a tiny bit, for a little while, I promise _you,_ you'll be glad you did."

Intrigued and outwitted for the moment, Veronica relented. Silently sending a prayer of thanks that we'd broken down the first wall, I watched as they piled their plates, while I poured each a generous glass of Blanc de Blanc, a favorite dry sparkling wine of mine from Pinnacle Ridge. As they joined me at the makeshift dining table, I began. "Now, first things first. We're not actually complete strangers. I went to Neptune High from 02 to 04. Although we've never officially met, our paths have crossed many times."

"I knew your name sounded familiar. Your brother is the state AG, right?"

"Correct," I said, waiting for the question she was bound to ask, ostensibly giving my attention to the remainder of my roast, but really watching Logan closely. There was a bit of a pregnant pause. I sat back, taking up my flute. Veronica surreptitiously glanced at Logan, who had just figured out what was about to happen. He stopped eating and looked at me with a questioning gaze as he also figured out where it would lead.

"So, how do you know Logan?" Veronica asked, fake-casually. And there it was. The first of many questions to be asked and answered.

Not flinching, I said to Logan, "You want to field that one champ?"

Veronica's head swung around to look at him. He sat back, his eyes wide and exposed, but from surprise rather than fear. Good boy.

His silence worried her. "Logan?" He looked down, shaking his head a little. Veronica put her hand on his. "Okay, you're starting to scare me," she added, trying to sound light-hearted. But her voice broke a little, giving her away. Willing him to let go and trust her, and me, I was oddly proud when he put his other hand on hers and looked in to her eyes, beaming.

"It's okay V, it's nothing bad." He looked at me, perhaps understanding a little better now, and smiled. "Lizzy and I…well, Lizzy was my first love."

Eyes wide, Veronica looked from him to me and back to Logan. "But…I thought…you and Lilly were…"

"Lilly and I got together a few days later, after Lizzy was gone."

Even Veronica sounded shocked by the time span. "A few days? Doesn't sound like much of a first love. No offense," she added in my direction, as an afterthought.

"None taken smart-ass. It was indeed a whirlwind romance."

"I'll say. That was one great night," Logan opined.

"One night? Oh come on." Veronica's sarcasm was thick, her eye roll more than evident.

"Sometimes one night is all it takes." I countered, my eyes returning her gaze unwaveringly. She looked away first.

"But still, how much can happen in one night?" Logan suddenly became entranced with the ceiling. I just lifted my eye brows slightly when she turned to me again. Understanding informed her face, her eyes wide as she shook her head in disbelief. "Noooooo," she breathed. Meeting her gaze again, Logan just lifted his shoulders and made a face. "But, hold-on, Lilly told me-"

"Lilly didn't know." Logan said softly. "No one did. I never told anyone about that night." His eyes shifted to mine. "It was too special." For a few moments, he was lost in his memories and I indulged him. Veronica inhaled suddenly as she saw the lights that had come on in his face. It snapped Logan out of his reverie and he continued hastily, "Anyway, Lilly only wanted bragging rights, so I let her think what she wanted. It was easier that way."

As the truth sank in, Veronica sat back, speechless. I refilled her glass. "Have a drink, honey." She took my advice without comment this time, placing her glass in front of me.

Not sure how to feel about this revelation, she simply said, "Wow."

I knew the next words out of Logan's mouth would be, "Funny, that's what I said."

I grinned at him conspiratorially while Veronica fought to suppress the smile that had come to her lips. I decided to confirm his commentary. "It's true, he did. A bunch of times, as I recall." Logan, alarmingly, turned a bright red under my gaze. "Alrighty," I said. "This walk down memory lane has been delightful. But enough of the past. It is time, friends, to turn our thoughts to the present." And with that, I placed a small, long, flat box on the table directly in front of Veronica.

She just looked at it, still reeling, but curious. "What's that?"

I regarded her, entertained by her confusion, but not in an uncharitable way. I pressed my lips together and furrowed my brow and said, specutively, "A pony?"

Perhaps finally recognizing that I was not her enemy, she studied me for a bit before picking up the box. "Okaaaaay." She lifted the box to reveal a delicate bracelet of platinum links interspersed with small but stunning blue and green gems with a few tiny little diamonds, arranged in a simple flower pattern, laying on a soft bed of cotton.

Gratified, I heard her quick intake of breath as she recognized the piece. Her free hand flew to her mouth. When she could speak, she whispered, "Lilly's bracelet." She looked at me. "How? Where?"

I rewarded her with a genuine smile. "Does it matter?" Wordlessly, she shook her head as she carefully lifted it from the box. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she laid it in her palm, watching as the light made the gems glitter enticingly. "I think she would want you to have it."

Weeping, veronica only said, "I don't know what to think of this. I don't understand any of this."

Logan was watching her, not breathing. Perhaps he had never seen her this way. His gaze shifted to me and it was clear he was beginning to see us both in a way he never had before. Good. I winked at him a moment before Veronica turned to show him the bracelet more clearly.

"Logan, you remember don't you? This was her favorite bracelet."

"Of course I do. She would have never taken it off it Celeste hadn't made her keep it in the safe at the house." Lifting her eyes to him, they shared memories of their long lost Lilly with a glance. "It's beautiful. Lizzy's right. Lilly would want you to have it."

I reached for the bracelet. "May I?"

Veronica carefully handed it to me and I placed it around her left wrist, fastening the clasp for her. "There," I breathed as it slid along her arm to dangle enchantingly. "Just as it should be."

Veronica looked at me, still confused, but not so guarded now. "I don't know what to say." She shook her head. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You see. You knew what to say after all. But of course, this gift really wasn't mine to give. But don't worry. You'll get a chance to thank him soon enough."

As expected, this comment earned me two sharp inquiring glances, but before either Veronica or Logan could respond, the door opened. Logan was the first to react. "What the…" he muttered as a white flag slowly appeared from around the corner, impossibly tied to the end of a giant pixie stick. A disembodied voice intoned, "We come in peace," as his white flag bounced around. I shook my head. He was such a goof.

Rolling my eyes, amused by his inimitable spirit, I called out. "The coast is clear Wave Rider," as I returned my attention to the couple before me. I could see the wheels turning as Logan shot me a look, then looked back to the flag.

"Dick?" he called out.

One H. Richard Casablancas, Jr. stepped forward, openly checking for signs of collateral damage. "How we doin, everybody okay? No broken bones, no open wounds? No? Wow." His gaze came to rest on me. "You're a witch or an alien or something, right? I mean, no mere Earthling could have pulled this off without some bloodshed."

I deadpanned. "The night is young, Dick." Secretly I thought he was charming, hilarious and dead sexy. "You're late."

"Yeah, I was researching the Witness Protection Program online, you know, just in case. Turns out you can't just volunteer for it."

I grinned in spite of myself. He really was a clever bastard. Giving Veronica her due, I said, "You really do instill fear in the hearts of men, don't you?"

"Yeah. Women are harder to intimidate it seems." Veronica returned my grin with one of her own, shrugging nonchalantly, pretending to try to look innocent. Meanwhile, Dick had discovered the food.

"Damn Liz Lemon, do you think you ordered enough?" he quipped even as he grabbed a plate and began attacking the spread.

"Hey, where is your partner in crime? She better not be chickening out." Dick looked around. Setting his plate down, he walked back towards the door, muttering something under his breath that I could not make out. Standing by the little entryway, he spoke to someone who had obviously been lurking just inside the door.

"What are you doing?" he queried in a loud whisper. The response, if there was one, was not audible. "C'mon dude, it's totally fine." He took a step toward the lurker, his hands extended.

This time we could hear a woman's voice whisper back, "No, Dick, I can't. She's gonna kill me." There seemed to be genuine fear behind the sentiment being expressed. I had already turned my focus back to Veronica, watching as she recognized the voice this time.

"Mac?" she said, more to herself, incredulous.

Dick continued to gently but firmly draw the reluctant woman forward. "It'll be okay babe, I promise. I got your back."

Now my attention shifted to Logan who seemed to be even more dumbfounded than his best gal pal. He watched, entranced, as his best buddy drew Mac forward, offering her his support and protection selflessly and effortlessly. This had not gone unnoticed by Veronica. The two of them sat there mesmerized by the sight of their best friends in the world (excepting Wallace of course) walk in the room, hands clasped loosely, the one confident and reassuring, the other anxious and emotional.

Veronica's mouth stood agape while Logan placed a hand over his to hide his amazement. He figured it out first. I watched as his eyes shifted to me, realizing, before returning to the other couple. They stood there, united, awaiting the potential fallout. It was glorious.


	3. Chapter 3

YOU MUST BE THE GREAT AND POWERFUL VERONICA MARS

Chapter Three

"Mac?" Veronica repeated. She was still in the dark. But not for long.

Tremulous, Mac begged, "Please don't hate me." Her eyes were locked on Veronica. She was as pale as a ghost.

Not understanding, Veronica shook her head. "What?" She was blinking furiously, trying to keep more tears from blinding her. Her emotions were taking over. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. "Can somebody please tell me what's happening right now?" She didn't understand why her closest female friend in the world would seem to be deathly afraid of her.

Dick was a bit peeved. He accused me. "Didn't you tell them yet?" I shrugged. He was not happy with me. "Dude, that's so lame. You said you would explain everything."

Her voice raised by an octave, Veronica reiterated, "Somebody better explain something fast or so help me…" Logan placed a hand on her shoulder soothingly.

Mac shrank back, moving closer to Dick. He put his arm around her protectively, his face a thundercloud threatening to break all over me. "Veronica, look at me." I waited until she did. "You know that Mac loves you and only has your best interests at heart, don't you?"

"Yes," she agreed, without hesitation.

"So when I tell you that Mac and Dick have been helping me look out for those interests for a while, you won't be upset, right?"

Calmer now, she said, "Of course not." She turned back to Mac. "Of course not, I could never hate you. I love you."

Tears streaming unheeded down her face, Mac squeaked, "I love you too. I only did it because…because you're my best friend and…because I do love you so much and you don't always know what's best."

Veronica went to her friend and enveloped her in a much needed hug as they cried together, one relieved, the other mollified. Dick's face reverted to its normal resting place of relaxed amusement. His gaze went to Logan. "Sorry to keep you in the dark for so long bro. Liz Lemler said she would clue you in when the time was right."

Logan was sanguine. "You must be Black Spy." Dick grinned, enjoying the reference.

"Black Spy, right. Cool. I guess that makes you White Spy, babe." He ran a hand along Mac's back.

The transformation in Mac was breathtaking as her tears of fear and anxiety became tears of happiness and relief. Breaking the hug with Veronica, she laughed unreservedly, and impulsively gave Dick a hug. Logan was watching me, a speculative glint in his eyes. "Maybe Dick was right about you," he said softly. I knew what he meant. I just shrugged again.

"Okay everybody, eat up! Mac, come try this vegetable biriyani, it's out of this world. And the palak paneer is so fresh it will knock you on your ass."

We all dove in and chowed down. As the fifth wheel, I sat back and watched the four of them, talking and enjoying their meal together. Mac and Dick began to share some of the specifics about exactly how they had aided me in the past. My phone rang, right on schedule. I excused myself as the others continued their now free discussion of how I convinced Mac and Dick to "spy" on their friends for me. As I slipped out of the suite, Mac was telling Veronica how she changed her flight reservations once so that she would end up at O'Hare, returning to Neptune on the same flight as Logan. I was later informed by a blonde surfer birdie that they had apparently joined "the mile high club" on that flight.

I walked to the next suite and knocked on the door. The man staying there opened the door almost immediately. I walked through the open door. Even though he and I had never before met in person, we were well acquainted. After ensuring that all was in readiness for the next portion of the evening, I returned to the party, laptop in hand. Standing alone for a minute, under cover of darkness, I watched them, paying particular attention to Logan. It warmed my heart to see him so happy, finally.

Observing me, Dick detached himself from the group and walked over to me. "Everything okay Lizzy?" There was a hint of concern in his voice. He had noticed my absence. He almost never called me by my name.

"Five by five." I assured him.

"Where did you sneak off to?" When I remained cryptically silent, he quipped, "You got a guy stashed somewhere, don't you?" This earned Dick closer scrutiny. Had he gotten wind of what I was up to somehow? His gaze unwavering, he raised his eyebrows. "Wait, really?"

Determining to keep my eye on him a bit more, I replied, "You're getting too good at all this spy stuff Dick."

"I am? You mean I was right? Wow. Logan's right. You really are sneaky."

I didn't disagree. "It's fun, right?"

"What's fun?" Mac asked, joining us.

"Being sneaky," I supplied easily. "Speaking of which, Mac, would you be so good as to set this up on the coffee table please?" I handed her the laptop.

Having long ago learned that there was always a good reason for my requests, she grinned excitedly as she took the computer to the coffee table. Logan had also noticed that something else was happening. His eyes followed Mac as she went over and booted up the iMac, then shifted to me. "What are the three of you conspiring at now?" The words were suspicious, but the tone was not. When I could not return his smile this time, he noticed. I knew this next bit might be hard for him, but I also knew it would be okay in the end.

I joined Mac, handing her a piece of paper with an IP address on it. "Can you place a video call to this address for me? Logan, Veronica, Dick, if you could join Mac over here, there's someone who would like to have a few words with you."

The three of them complied, clearly curious. As they sat together on the sofa, the call connected. Their attention was drawn to the monitor. The picture initially only showed a room, much like the one we were occupying. Off camera, a young girl's voice was heard. "It's them! It's them!" There was a flash and some movement and suddenly the picture was filled with the image of a pretty blonde girl of about 11 or 12 years. "Aunt Veronica? Can you see me? It's me, Lilly!" The girl squirmed and jumped around excitedly. Ecstatic, she waved. "I can see you. Can you see me?"  
Veronica's eyes were locked on to the computer screen, barely able to respond. "Lilly?" she whispered, not believing her eyes.

"Yes, it's me, do you remember me? I was a baby the last time you saw me, but look, I'm all grown up now!" The girl stood up in front of the computer, eager to show how grown she was, unable to contain her excitement.

A man's voice was heard. "Come here sweetie. They can't see you if you don't sit still." Four pair of eyes stared as Duncan Kane joined his now much older daughter in the frame, pulling her onto his lap.

"Oh my God, Duncan!"

"Veronica, it so good to see you. How are you? How are all of you? Is Logan there? We can only see Veronica."

Belatedly, Mac slid the laptop as far back on the small table as possible, expanding the video frame enough to show Veronica, Logan and Dick at the same time. She stood back to watch her three friends, completely overwhelmed by what was occurring. She looked up at me, impressed. "Sneaky doesn't cover it by a long shot."

Duncan said, "Lilly, please allow me to introduce you to three of my favorite people in the whole world. Say hello to Dick, Logan and Veronica."

Happily, Lilly waved with both hands, calling out, "Hello Dick, hello Logan, hello Veronica!"

The three of them smiled unreservedly at her obvious joy and responded by waving back at her and calling out their hellos. Dick said, "Duncan, man, it's great to see you. Ronnie can't talk right now, so I'll go first. How the hell are you? Oh, sorry, I mean how the heck you are?"

Duncan laughed and replied, "I'm great Dick. We both are. We're so happy to be able to talk to you guys, aren't we Lilly?" The girl nodded exaggeratedly.

Dick continued, "Hi Lilly, it's awesome to finally meet you. I knew your Mom. You look just like her when she was your age. She was a beauty just like you." Lilly beamed at him. Never underestimate the power of Dick's ability to charm women of all ages, I thought to myself.

Veronica, recovering, gushed, "Lilly, oh my goodness, look at you! You're so big," she exclaimed. "Dick's right, you look so much like your Mom. It's so wonderful to see you. You look good enough to eat!" Duncan and Meg's girl began talking a mile a minute, eager to cram in as much information as quickly as possible. Midstream, she switched from Veronica to Logan, who had not yet spoken. She fired off a bunch of questions in rapid succession. Logan watched the pre-teen, bemused, a genuine smile on his face.

"Honey, at least give Logan a chance to answer you," Duncan admonished gently, giving her a little squeeze.

"It's okay Dad, Logan doesn't mind. He has an excellent memory, you always say."

"Yeah, Dad, chill," Logan quipped, sounding like an annoyed teen himself. "Lilly, you ready?"

"Hit me."

"Yes, no, probably not, absolutely and green." His ability to remember and answer all her questions in order delighted her.

She giggled happily. "See Daddy, I told you."

Duncan hugged her. "Yes you did baby." Veronica was visibly affected by this exchange. Lilly turned excitedly and whispered something to her father. He smiled and replied, "Go ahead."

Lilly turned back to the computer. "Veronica, did you get the present we sent you?"

"Present?" It took her only a moment to understand. "The bracelet? Yes, I have it." She held her arm out so Lilly could see it. "I love it, it's so beautiful. Thank you so much."

"We all wanted you to have it, me and Daddy and even Grandma and Grandpa. Daddy says Aunt Lilly would have wanted you to have it, that you were her best friend when you were in school together." As Veronica responded to this, a bit breathless, the picture began to freeze and break up. A moment later and the call dropped completely. Tearful, Veronica grabbed for the laptop, calling out for Lilly.

Mac stepped in. "Let me try." She gently slipped the computer out of Veronica's reach. After a few moments she said, "The call won't reconnect. It's like they're not there anymore." Logan silently put an arm around Veronica, who could not stop her tears.

Dick turned to look at me. "I don't know how you pulled that off, but thank you. It meant a lot to all of us."

Veronica suddenly stood and came around the sofa to where I was standing. Without a word, she threw her arms around me, hugging me tight. A moment later, there was a loud and persistent banging at the door. Eyes wide, Mac went to it. As it swung open, her curious expression was immediately replaced by one of amazement. She turned to speak to the others in the room. It was not necessary to say anything however, as all eyes stared at the pair in the doorway, grinning at them broadly. "Surprise!" they called out together, excited and beaming.

Moving a few steps closer, Veronica gazed at them, entranced. "No. It's not possible," she whispered.

The man in the doorway stepped into the room, taking the young girl by the hand, and walked over to Veronica. "It's real Veronica. We're here." Standing a few feet away, Logan watched as Veronica threw her arms around Duncan Kane.


End file.
